


Too late?

by EllenLembs



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: What if JR wasn’t in time to stop the blackmailer from shooting Petra? This is pure angst, but no one dies. Our babies will be okay ...





	Too late?

Petra was ready to accept her destiny, looking away from the gun pointed straight at her. In that last moment before the bullet would hit her, she thought back about everything that happened in her short but traumatic life. Growing up without knowing she was part of a twin, always manipulated and used by her mother, to her toxic relationships with the men her mother had forced her to be with, the birth of her beloved little girls ...

Her last thought before the searing pain hit her was of the love of her life, Jane Ramos. The woman who had barged into her life with her harsh truths and flirty behavior. It had been impossible not to fall for that infuriating smirk and sexy posture. Jane Ramos had captured her heart, and she would be the last one to have it.

The first bullet hit Petra’s shoulder, the second one she felt pierce her upper arm. She fell down in pain, her legs giving out immediately. The shooter stood over her, ready to fire the last shot to her heart when Jane Ramos barged into the room and pushed the blackmailer to the floor. Petra lost consciousness quickly, the blood dripping out of the shot wounds coating the floor in red. Unaware of the fight happening a few feet away from her, the blonde allowed herself to slip into a blissful feeling of the torture that was her life being finally over. She’d had some great moments with J.R., but she ruined it, and she knew she deserved this.

Jane Ramos tackled the blackmailer to the floor. She’d heard the two shots being fired as she ran to the penthouse. On her way up, she’d called in the security of the hotel as well as the police, and notified them of what was happening in the Marbella. She ran even faster as she’d heard the two gunshots, being just in time to prevent the love of her life being shot through the heart by the blackmailer. She was in the middle of her fight with the shooter when security and police officers barged into the room and held her opponent to the floor. The gun was retrieved, but J.R. couldn’t care less.

Jane Ramos ran to where the love of her life was lying on the ground, bleeding out of the two gunshot wounds. She pulled her into her arms, begging her to come back to her.

“Petra, please ... I need you, you can’t leave me,” J.R. cried. Petra’s eyes were closed, and the brunette wished they would open just so she could see those beautiful, shiny blue orbs once again. She loved seeing every emotion in them. Petra’s eyes could never lie to her. She rocked them back and forth, oblivious to everything else going on in the room. Her only focus was the woman in her arms, the woman she’d seriously fallen for. The lawyer had never been this in love with someone before. Why did she have to be the one who’d kept this huge secret from her? Jane would’ve been able to understand Petra’s side of the story with her sister, but why had she not told her?

J.R. felt someone touch her shoulder, and she looked up to see a paramedic gesturing to the woman in her arms. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the brunette knew they were there to take Petra to the hospital, hoping to save her in time.

Jane demanded to be taken with her, not wanting to move from her side for a single second. She held Petra’s hand as they rolled thestretcher into the elevator. Once in the lobby, she ran into Jane and Rafael. They hurried over to them to see what was going on. J.R. tried to explain what had happened, but her throat was closing up at the thought of losing Petra.

The ride over to the Miami Hospital was torture. The paramedics were connecting an unconscious and unmoving Petra to their machines, but the brunette never once let go of her. Maybe the blonde could sense her presence through physical contact. It took them ten excruciating minutes to get to the hospital, and Jane was left behind as they rushed Petra into the ER, and then straight into an operation room. She’d barely heard the paramedics explaining to her that they’d have to take out the bullets and stop the bleeding asap. 

Jane Villanueva and Rafael Solano came running up behind her, Jane wrapping her arm around J.R. for support. The brunette barely registered the contact, she could only stare at the doors the love of her life had disappeared behind. She was in a daze as the couple led her to the waiting room and into a seat. She could only think about the last words she’d said to the woman she loved. Petra Andel/Solano, who had almost died.

_“We’re done, Petra. I never want to see you again.”_

Those words hunted her now. In her rage and hurt, she’d refused to listen to the other woman trying to explain what had happened that fateful night. She knew there was more to the situation than what most people thought had happened. Her head knew that, but the lawyer had been too upset with the fact that the woman she thought she knew better than anyone else had kept this massive secret.

Jane and Rafael sat down, each at one side of the brunette. They couldn’t do much more than try to be there for Jane Ramos. The lawyer could only hope that the doctors and paramedics were doing everything to save her.

For what seemed like ages, Jane, JR and Rafael sat next to each other, waiting for news about Petra. Jane’s arm was wrapped around JR’s shoulders as the brunette kept rocking back and forth on her chair. The taller woman was the first one out of her chair when she saw the paramedic from earlier approach them. She had a pained but hopeful look on her face. She couldn’t speak, but ‘JV’ was always the one to ask the questions in these situations.

“Is Petra ...”

“She’s alive-“

“Oh thank God,” J.R. cried. 

The paramedic continued: “we got the bullets out of her shoulder and arm, and closed up the wounds. She’s lucky the shots didn’t cause too much internal bleeding. She did lose a lot of blood, so it’s gonna take her a while to recover from this. We’ve given her blood, and she’s stable now. She’ll be out of surgery soon, and you’ll be able to see her for a little while.”

Jane pulled a crying J.R. into her arms, even though she was a lot taller than her. Rafael laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and they stood like that for several moments.

“I - I thought she- I’d lost her ... there was so-so much blood ...” J.R. gasped. Jane pulled back from the hug and lifted the brunette’s face to look at her.

“You heard the paramedic, Petra’s going to be fine. You have to believe him. You’ll see for yourself once you see her, okay?”

J.R. nodded and took a deep breath, trying to stop her body from shaking. A doctor came from behind the doors of the operation rooms and called out Petra’s name. The three of them stepped up and the doctor gave them a difficult explanation of everything they’d done during surgery. After that, he gestured for them to follow him to Petra’s recovery room.

“Just a warning: she’s not awake yet. She won’t be for a while yet, seeing as she’s lost quite the amount of blood,” the doctor said as he pushed the door open for them to enter. Jane Ramos slowly and cautiously stepped inside, not knowing what to expect. Her heart broke as she saw the blonde, the love of her life lying under the bedsheet; pale and weak. The brunette could see the bandages on her shoulder and arm as she came up to her bedside. She was at a loss of words. She sat down, defeated and lost at what to do.

Jane and Rafael had followed her inside, but came up on the other side of Petra’s hospital bed. The younger woman took hold of the blonde’s hand and started talking, convinced that she could hear her. Rafael watched his ex-wife, the mother of his children, lie there, unconscious and weak. He didn’t know what to say either.

Before they knew it, a nurse was there to ask them to leave the patient alone. They couldn’t do much for her anyway, it would be a long while before Petra would wake up. Jane Villanueva gently took JR’s hand into her own and pulled her away from the room. Once outside, JR could feel reality setting in. Petra had almost died. The police was probably still at the Marbella, waiting for her to give a declaration.

She sat in the back of Rafael’s car, watching but not registering the city passing through the window as they silently rode back to the hotel. Jane motioned for Raf to park the car as she led JR inside. The police officers were indeed still waiting for her in the lobby. This was going to be a long night ahead.

“I’m here to see Petra Solano? I understand they moved her to another room yesterday after visiting hours?” Jane asked as she stood at the reception desk of Miami Hospital. The nurse smiled up at her and typed something on the computer.

“Ah yes, she’s in room 438. Take the elevator up here, and then take the second right hallway. About halfway, you’ll find her there.”

“Thank you,” J.R. said as she stepped up to the elevators. Two other woman stepped inside with her, and one of them noticed the distressed look on her face.

“You okay hun?” She asked.

“Not really ...”

“Visiting family?”

“My girlfriend, actually. Not sure she’s going to be awake, but I need to see her anyway. She was shot yesterday ...” JR softly explained, feeling the tears well up inside her as she saw Petra’s bleeding body on the floor of the penthouse flashing behind her eyelids.

“Oh dear ... well I’m sure she’ll be fine. She’s in good hands here.”

“Yeah,” J.R. sighed as the elevator stopped at the fourth floor. She smiled at the other woman as she stepped out. She took one last deep breath before heading to Petra’s room. Her hand lingered on the doorknob, but she turned it and opened the door. The blonde looked a lot better than yesterday, right after surgery; but this was still not what she was used to. Petra had always been proud of herself, whatever she was wearing. She’d be mortified if she knew this was what she looked like.

Jane spent every possible minute by Petra’s side for days. Sometimes, Jane Villanueva or Rafael would join her for a few hours, and they’d talk about the woman still in a coma on the hospital bed. She’d never thought she’d actually start to like “other Jane”, but they grew closer as they talked for hours on end.

The two Janes were Petra’s side the moment they’d noticed her groaning and moving. JR almost fell on top of her, relieved she’d finally begun to wake up. The brunette brushed the beautiful blonde locks away from Petra’s face as she slowly blinked her eyes open.

“Petra, baby ...” JR whispered. Before she could stop herself, she pressed a kiss against cold lips. “Other Jane” watched as they both melted into the passionate lip-lock, and stepped out of the room to call Raf and allow them some time alone.

“Wh- what happened?” Petra groaned as she tried to sit up. The last thing she could remember was feeling the bullets pierce her shoulder and arm. JR was crying happy tears, but tried to explain everything that had happened after the blonde had been shot those first two times.

“You’re mad at me, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to hate me?” Petra whispered. Jane had a worried, guilty look on her face. She told the other woman how frightened she’d been, seeing Petra lying there, in her own blood.

“I know there’s more to your side of the story than I’ve allowed you to tell, and Jane has told me how difficult your life has been. I’m so sorry for not listening to you babe ... you deserved better than that,” JR said. Petra didn’t know what to say. She never thought she’d get to see this woman again, but now that she was here, she wanted to tell her about everything. And so she did. Slowly but surely, the injured woman told the love of her life about her past life.

“You’re tired, baby. Get some sleep,” JR whispered as she gently placed a blonde lock behind her girlfriend’s ear. She’d moved to lie on the bed, holding the blonde in her arms and never letting go of her. Petra protested, claiming that she wanted to talk some more, but JR kissed her nose. She couldn’t help the chuckle passing her lips as those baby blue orbs drooped sleepily.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, sweetheart. Don’t you worry.” It wasn’t long after that when Petra finally allowed herself some more rest. JR hadn’t moved away from her. Once Jane was sure the other woman was fast asleep, she slid out of the bed. She watched her for another long moment, pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“I love you, Petra. Always.” They had a long road ahead of them, but Jane Ramos was 1000% sure Petra Solano would be by her side for the rest of their lives. And she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
